Two sides of the same coin
by KlainerBusyKlaining
Summary: Everything at WMHS had been fine up until the new resident bad boy Blaine Anderson arrived... And Kurt's always had a thing for bad boys ; Badboy!Blaine and Original!Kurt. P.S Glee doesn't belong to me :
1. Chapter 1

**Heads or tails? Kurt or Blaine? Two sides of the same coin... **

**A.N.**** Just to say I don't own Glee or any of the characters'! This is an AU fic (Badboy!Blaine) Because I'm special ;)**

**Chapter 1**

Blaine Anderson is new to WMHS. He's confident and very attractive giving him a strong bad boy vibe. Piercings, Tattoos and... Bow ties? Seem to be his signatures.

Even on his first day simply by appearance guys are scared of him and girls are attracted to him, much to Blaine's amusement. At this rate of rejection McKinley is rapidly filling with crushed emotional girls... Enter Noah "Puck" Puckerman.

In the choir room...

With Mercedes, Quinn, Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Sugar and Tina.

"Oh my god he is so hot! Those piercings are so sexy!" Quinn says with a slight swoon.

"I don't see what the obsession with this Anderson kid is anyway" Mercedes says gaining a shocked gasp from the other girls.

Just then in walked Kurt with a call of "Who you gossiping about now!"

"Blaine Anderson!" Rachel says a vacant look in her eyes.

"Yeah Rachel but your with Finn my brother remember him! Tina your with Mike you know the Asian dancer with the abs. And you Tana you with the beautiful and bubbly Britt. So the only available girls are Sugar and Quinn" Kurt stated truthfully.

"And Mercedes" Sugar says with a giggle.

"Hell to the no!" Mercy snaps.

"Anyway..." says Quinn "I'm pretty sure he plays for your team Kurt"

"What!?" Tana says disbelievingly "How do you know this Fabray?"

"Well... I kinda... Flirted with him a bit this morning..." says Quinn blushing

"Yeah so?" Rachel asks

"And he turned me away with a call of..." Quinn says before switching to a phoney deep voice "Sorry babe. I would totally tap that, if I wasn't playing the field... for the other team."

All the girls except Mercedes squeal at the thought that they could get Kurt a new boyfriend they have seen how lonely their friend has been recently...

"So what does this guy look like?" says Kurt trying to hide his interest with a bored expression and flat tone.

"Well he's quite short but it works for him because... he's really muscular!" says Tina whistfully.

"Apparently he boxes and he was his old schools lacrosse team captain!" Rachel says seeming impressed.

"He's got alot of piercings that are really hot! They add to his devil may care look!" Quinn says fanning herself lightly.

"Apparently he's been in juvie like 6 times!" Tana says as the others nod around her.

"He has 9 tattoos at least the ones you can see!" Rachel says with a slight wink.

"My favourite is the heart surrounded by all the barbed wire!" Tana says much to the agreement of the others.

"He wears alot of leather!" Britt says with a happy expression that she thought of something.

"Britt honey that's because he rides a motorcycle" Tana says lightly.

"And he seems to like bow ties alot...Like more than you" says Mercedes finally contributing before she adds "But you listen here white boy I know your lonely. I know you have a weakness for bad boys and I know Anderson is attractive and plays for your team, but be careful white boy! I don't trust him!" Mercedes says delicately.

"Oh thanks Mercy!" Kurt snaps "Now you're making me seem like some desperate floozy willing to jump into any guy's bed on site!"

"Now, now Kurt. I'm sure that's not what Mercy meant..." Rachel say pulling Kurt into a small but comforting hug.

"Yeah! Well it sure sounded like it!" yells Kurt before he storms out of the room, down the corridor then he spots a guy who must be Blaine Anderson. It was true what the girls had said he was a lot shorter than Kurt but a lot stockier, he also has 2 rings in his right eyebrow, one stud in his right earlobe, two hoops halfway up his left ear and what seemed to be a heart shaped tongue bar! It surprising what Kurt noticed in the few short seconds before... Thump!

"Oh I'm so sorry" Blaine says helping Kurt up looking genuinely concerned "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fi... wait a second why would Blaine Anderson resident bad boy care?"

"I'm not all bad beautiful" Blaine says with a flirtatious wink.

Kurt then noticed that their hands were still linked from where Blaine had helped him up. He quickly removed his hand from Blaine's and brushed it down Blaine slightly stubbly cheek, it made him laugh as he saw Blaine shiver slightly. Then he turned to continue down the corridor but he stopped to give Blaine a flirty wave and a call of "See you later bad boy!"As he started to walk Kurt felt strange he wasn't usually this flirty... or this confident for that matter. What was this boy doing to him?

Blaine's stomach twisted at the sudden lack of contact something felt off. His feelings towards this boy he had met mere seconds ago where strange and very new, these weren't his usual predatory feelings and Blaine didn't like them. A few seconds later he came crashing back to his bad boy facade with a thud...

"Playing hard to get Hummel? I get it! See you later sexy." Blaine calls back with a strong slap to Kurt's behind and a shake of his head. What was this boy doing to him?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**DISCLAMER: I do NOT own Glee otherwise Darren would be in leather jackets permanently ;)**

**A.N This is obviously an AU fic Badboy!Blaine but also in this Kurt and Santana are now best friends as Kurt abandoned Mercedes in junior year :( but she is still very protective of him.**

Kurt continued down the hallway casually until he turned the corner and he couldn't help giggling like a love struck 15 year old girl! He happy danced back into the choir room before he remembered his friends were still sat there he quickly tried to turn his flushed giggly expression into his usual composed demeanour.

"Kurt?" wheedles Rachel batting her eyelids as the surrounding girls give Kurt the puppy dog face

"What?" Kurt asks trying to act nonchalant his hand on his hip

" Who you tryin'ta kid Porcelain" Tana says with as smirk

"What?!" Kurt squeaks trying to act the innocent

"Come on Kurt you haven't smiled like that since you liked... Finn" Mercy says with a giggle at Rachel and Kurt's nauseous expressions

"Don't remind me" Rachel says with a weak titter "Now Kurtis"

"Don't call me Kurtis!" Kurt snaps his perturbed expression intensifying slightly

"Okay. But Kurt seriously what's up?" Tina says her eyes scanning Kurt's face looking for some weak point to somehow make Kurt Hummel crack! Then... she finds it!

"Okay fine! I like mmmmm mmmm mmmm" Kurt mumbles trying to sneak out without them interrogating him further. Just then Tana does an extremely quick cartwheel and lands in front of a very angry Hummel.

"Kurtis..." Tana says blocking the door " you like what now?"

Kurt gave her his biggest bitch glare

"Kurtis..." The other girls simper simultaneously

"Fine you win... IlikeBlaineAndersonokay!" Kurt says turning his back to the others

"What?" all the girls except Tina asked clearly confused.

"Oh My GOD!" Tina screeches the only one to understand.

Damn her Asian vampire bat like hearing Kurt though his head in his hands as Tina continues to scream "Oh My GOD!Oh My GOD!"

"What he say Cohen-Chang?" Tana snaps at Tina expectantly

"He said Fine you win..."

"Yeah we heard than Tina!" Rachel said getting a little agitated

"It's not my fault you interrupted me Berry" replies Tina tartly "He said Fine you win and then he said That he likes Blaine Anderson!" Tina screeches pulling Kurt into a tight bear hug that Kurt was trying really hard not to return.

"What?" Mercy, Britt and Rachel cooed

"What!" Tana screams seemingly outraged "Hummel. You. Me. Outside. Now!"

Kurt is more than a little worried Santana may be his best friend but that didn't mean she couldn't still be a bitch even to him when she wanted to.

"If I'm not back in the next 20 minutes call the cops" Kurt says only slightly joking as a very angry Latino dragged him into the parking lot

"Tana I'm sorry I didn't tell you first I just..."

"Hummel! Hummel stop rambling!"

"You're not mad at me?" Kurt asks a perplexed expression on his face

"Of course not sweetie I may be a bitch but you're my best friend and I love you... anyway Anderson is one fine piece of ass!"

"Tana!" Kurt says trying to suppress a laugh

"What it's true!" Tana purrs before she turns around to grab Kurt's hands and says "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel... Happy dance with me!"

"Gladly!" Kurt says before he begins to jump up and down with his best friend thinking how much of a walking stereotype he was being but to be honest he doesn't care.

"Give me the deats Kurt!"

"What deats Tan nothing happened, there are no deats" Kurt says his pale skin betraying him once again as a dark red blush spread over his face as he thought back to the hall...

*Flashback*

"I'm not all bad beautiful" that was the moment when Kurt couldn't help but get lost in those hazel eyes. He knew he had to break it. Leave. But he had to do it casually.

"See you later bad boy!" Wow that was flirty! Who knew Kurt Hummel could flirt? With McKinley's attractive, tattooed, bad boy Blaine Freaking Anderson no less!

After Kurt freed his hand and began to walk away as he looked back he swore he could see Blaine looking a little flushed... a little more human before...

"Playing hard to get Hummel? I get it! See you later sexy."

And ouch... Kurt felt like a prize again like someone Blaine wanted to concur not someone he could love. Love!? Kurt wasn't in love with Blaine Anderson he was an ass! It was the... the Bad boy effect that was it that stupid phenomenon that Tana always talked about whenever she brought up Noah 'Puck' Puckerman. That must be it! But then why couldn't Kurt stop his heart from fluttering whenever he even though of those mystifying eyes. All Kurt could figure out was that Blaine could never know of his little crush or he'd end up just another notch on Blaine 'badass' Andersons bedpost.

"Kurt? Kurt!" Tana's voice broke him out of his trance however he did not want to be broken out of it

*End of flashback*

"Yo Hummel!" calls a voice that sounds vaguely like... Oh Crap! No! Not him not now! "Hey Hot stuff" There sat Blaine Anderson his shining hazel eyes only just visible through the clear visor of his motorcycle helmet.

"Anderson!" Tana snaps defensively

"Lopez!" Blaine replies his fists clenching around the handle bars of his dark purple Harley Davidson. Just then the bell rang for the end of lunch.

"Sorry to interrupt this lovely conversation but I believe that was the bell. Come on Tan." Kurt says grabbing Tana's hand silently begging her to let it go and leave. But this was Santana Marie Lopez and she doesn't go down without a fight. Just as Blaine pulls his motorcycle back into his parking space grabs his backpack and starts to walk back up the steps Santana has to a open her big mouth and say "Where you going Anderson? Would have though a guy like you would be headed out back to go smoke behind the bleachers or out stealing a junior's lunch money or something"

"Don't smoke. It's a dirty habit and I already have one of those" Blaine says sending an extremely seductive wink at Kurt. Who is trying desperately not to melt to keep his resolve? Kurt suddenly felt the confidence he has felt earlier that day come flooding back as he turned to face Blaine and said "And what would then be?"

Blaine looked taken aback obviously no one had ever contradicted him before Blaine had to try and harden his shell and reaffirm his facade "Hopefully you!"

"You're a pig Anderson!" Kurt says turning to stalk up the lawn towards the door for the second time before he felt a hand grab his wrist "Get off me you arrogant jerk!"

"Kurt I... I'm so s..."

"He said let go Anderson!" Tana snaps before Blaine turns and storms around the corner towards the bleachers

"Where are you going? Thought you didn't smoke?" Kurt asks trying to seem uninterested

"I lied!" Blaine snaps before he stalks off

He didn't know why he could just be the real Blaine? Especially in front of his crush when Blaine thought about it he was actually more of an ass around Kurt! But then love does the strangest things to people. Wait a minute what?! What was he thinking Blaine bad boy Anderson is not in love with drama nerd Kurt Hummel. No way! What Blaine felt was Blaine it was always lust! Right?


End file.
